


Elizabeth Bennet being iconic for more than 6 minutes straight

by CTippy



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Fanvid, Funny, Humour, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A funny video about Elizabeth Bennet.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Elizabeth Bennet being iconic for more than 6 minutes straight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here is my new video with the '95 version of Elizabeth. I hope you like it!

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/616660459144298496/elizabeth-bennet-being-iconic-for-more-than-6) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz767NyTX30) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
